Sleepless Night
by mandaree1
Summary: 'Unable to sleep after his transformation, Danny thinks over the situation.' ONESHOT! don't like, don't read. I own NOTHING!


**Disclaimer: I don't own danny phantom. **

**Summary: 'Danny didn't want to be human. He knew he didn't. But he had to be. To protect them.'**

**Setting: During Phantom Planet**

**Warnings: Might be O.O.C.**

**...**

Danny idly listened to the traffic outside his window, the stars glimmering almost in mockery as the horns and car alarms kept him awake.

He rolled over, closed his eyes. They snapped back open. He stared at the Humpty Dumpty and N.A.S.A posters covering his walls.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he sleep?

A few weeks ago, he would have fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, traffic or not. A good night's sleep was a rare treat, one he would have happily taken without complaint. But now, now he didn't have to worry about anything like that. He was human again, he could sleep all night and never have to leave his room. No more hunting, no more dangerous ghost experiments that could hurt him, no more hero duties.

He hesitantly touched his arm. It was warm from the surrounding heat of the blankets. He'd forgotten what it felt like to be warm.

He wasn't satisfied by any means. Amity Park was on the defensive from constant ghost attacks, Vlad had run Danny Phantom into the ground, and all he could possibly do was wave a sign and protest.

And what could he say? 'Master's Blasters ran me out of business?' or perhaps 'I've got to pay these morons to do a job I used to do for free!?' He lost. Vlad won. He couldn't do anything about it now, especially if he didn't want his current condition as a full human to be revealed not only to the entire ghost zone and the hybrid who was determined to make him his evil apprentice.

The only good side he could see to the situation was that he was free. No more secrets, no more lies, no more sleeping and class, no more fears of being 'ripped apart molecule by molecule.' He could go out and show Dash just how strong he was and wouldn't have to worry about his secret getting out.

Not that he wanted to. The idea, frankly, no longer appealed to his hero ego.

_Vlad._ The name made him grit his teeth. Now who would protect mom and dad from his evil schemes? Mom could take care of herself, but dad was not so confident. Sure, he still had his great abilities with weapons, and could blast the man away, but nothing drove him away quite like the threat of his Ghostly Wail.

So he was not only powerless, but now Amity's park safety was in the hands of a crazy man with a grudge and his brightly colored goons. He'd never needed money to fight ghosts, and he was pretty sure Vlad didn't either.

Danny sighed. He hated that he couldn't keep his temper down. But the only way to cool himself down was a slow fly through the city to make sure everything was safe, and he couldn't even do that anymore.

He brought a hand to his neck, to feel an alien beat. His pulse. It had been so long since he'd last been able to feel it through his neck. It had been so light he could only feel it if he pressed a hand to his chest. Firmly. It felt like a painful drum, the new beat working his heart back to the normal it hadn't been in ages.

A pulse and warmth. They didn't seem nearly as important as flying or ectorays.

So maybe he hadn't wanted to be human again. Maybe he hadn't wanted to make others fight his battles, protect his town.

Maybe he hadn't wanted a lot of things, but it didn't matter. It wasn't about him.

He was a danger. Every ghost in the zone had a grudge against him and knew his human face well. But they didn't know his parents faces, they barely noticed Tuckers and Sam's within the fighting commotion. But they would, eventually. He couldn't take that risk. He wouldn't force them into the danger, he couldn't. It was against his own nature. He didn't want them to get hurt, to possibly get killed.

He didn't want to turn into Dan. He couldn't watch his family be killed by his actions. Those two thoughts were enough to keep him out of commission.

A ghost flew by his window, making a loud screeching noise. He watched as the new town hero's caught the specter with no trouble.

He set his clock alarm ahead an hour and settled down to try and get some sleep.

He didn't bother to try and grab the thermos sitting a few feet away and try to join the battle. He no longer had the right, after all.

They were probably better off without him.

**Ta-da! Review please!**


End file.
